uncomfortable
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Story about KF learning about the worst thing about being a speedster


Being a speedster means that you have to eat more. A lot more. Most of that food gets turned into energy. But like any other body, not all of it. There is still some waste that has to go.

It was a loud and fairly stormy night. Wally was in his room with his chemistry set. His walls adjourned with Flash posters. His bed had a scarlet blanket with the Flash insignia in the center. He was a huge fan of the Flash. The only fan in Blue Valley. He dreamed only of meeting him. He wanted to see him save the world. He would even pretend to be him. But he never really wanted to be him. He liked him the way he was.

He often thought about how small he was. He was also weak. He was barely able to escape bullies. Only because he could run fast. Not as fast as the Flash, but fast enough to get away. Most of the time. His ribs still hurt from the last beating he took. He hated that he was also a slow healer.

But that night he was focusing on a lab experiment he was able to get from a high school Chemistry kid. It wasn't easy. But he did get it. He watched as he tested different substances to see if they contained iron, copper or magnesium. He was wearing a pair of goggles his uncle gave him. He was new to the family. Just married his Aunt Iris. He couldn't even remember his name. Was it Bart?

He lifted one of the test tubes up to his face, to see if it had a red solid, or copper. He jumped when he saw a streak of lightning followed by a roar of thunder. He never did like thunder or lightning. He was scared stiff. Another reason people made fun of him. He turned his back to the window for a second to grab a beaker when lightning struck the lightning rod. The light bulb burst and Wally jumped. He landed in the chemicals. His skin felt like it was on fire. The sparks from the socket danced on the chemicals. Wally's body hurt. It took him a moment before he could get up. He ran to the bathroom and started to wash off the chemicals.

He watched as the water seemed to be coming out of the faucet slower and slower. It was like it was slow molasses. He could see every individual drop of water fall from the sink. His eyes widened. His stomach growled. He decided a little bit of food couldn't hurt. It wasn't long before Wally polished off the food in the fridge. And a second later he realized he did. His lower stomach hurt. He ran into the bathroom quickly.

He wasn't in there long. He came out and he felt hungry again. He went to the kitchen and cooked up what little food he could find in the pantry. Mostly pasta. He couldn't help but eat it all. And again, he had to go to the bathroom. He ran in and went again. He was scared. Consuming so much food was not normal in any body. He thought about calling a doctor, but they would laugh at him. And his parents were at work. He left the bathroom and called his aunt. The phone rang extremely slow.

"Hello?" said a male voice. Wally whimpered.

"Uncle," he said nearly crying. He really wanted his Aunt Iris. Tears slowly trickled down his face. Wally could here his uncle gasp.

"I'll be right over," he said hanging up the phone. Wally's stomach begged for more food. But he also felt like he needed to pee. He ran back to the bathroom. When he was done he opened the door to see his uncle.

"How?" Wally jumped. Central was five hours away. There was no way. His uncle's eyes widened.

"No. Wally what happened?" he asked.

"My stomach. It hurts. I feel so hungry and then, I feel like I need to let it out," he cried. Wally's uncle gave him a hug.

"It's okay Wally. Uncle Barry's here. I know exactly what you're going through," he said stroking his hair. Wally's tears stained his shirt.

Years later

Wally was getting ready to head to Mt. Justice. He was dressed as Kid Flash. Had plenty of food. And a diaper. He would never tell anyone the most embarrassing thing about being a speedster. Because the body moves faster, it heals faster and needs more food. But it also means more bathroom runs. He had gotten pretty good about controlling his bladder though. He had the diaper for emergencies. If anyone found out… He shuddered thinking about it.

He still had to where it for longer missions. No one but his uncle knew. Him and his grandpa. Not even the great batman knew. At least as far as he knew.

**Just a concept that I thought of. They mentioned this in another show I watched when I was younger. It sucks but now it is no longer hanging around in my brain. If you can, please review.**


End file.
